


The Universe over us

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epic Romance, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gingerrose - Freeform, Save Ben Solo, Temporary Amnesia, a bit of world between worlds, across universes, ben doesn’t remember hence the angst, but just a bit, jealous Rey, rey is decided to get Ben back with her, this is going to be a journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: Rey has been traveling to different worlds and times through Force gates trying to bring Ben back with her where he belongs, with little success until now... until she finds him, in a restaurant in Washington D.C.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	The Universe over us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chagrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrins/gifts).



> Based on Chagrins prompt:
> 
> While searching for Ben in the World Between Worlds, Rey becomes unstuck from any one reality, and she winds up visiting multiple dimensions. This includes alternate realities, such as the Earth that we know IRL. In each of these realities, she finds Ben only to be cast into a new reality. Ben begins to remember her in each dimension and "wakes up" from his current reality to understand the one he came from with Rey.
> 
> Happy holidays, and Happy Force Dyad day!!
> 
> Hope you like this story, I felt very inspired by the prompt!

**Washington DC, now**

Rey knows where she is - _ “The First Order Bar, in Washington” _ , she thinks.

She knows what she does for a living  _ “I’m a lawyer that works for minorities and social justice”. _

She knows as well who she is with _ “my roommate Rose, my best friend Finn and my coworker and Finn’s boyfriend Poe… well”  _ she thinks by herself smiling,  _ “this is a new development”. _ Although now that she reflects on that, there were a lot of solo missions lately for these two back in their galaxy, back in their universe.

Of course, she knows why she’s there. The official response would be they’re in this fancy bar where all the important law firms of the town meet because is Rose’s birthday and she wanted to go to their most trending spot right now. The unofficial response, that only she knows is that she’s there because of Ben, although she still doesn’t know him yet in this world - but that’s about to change. 

Because that’s what happens every time she dives into a new reality. She’s minutes to meet Ben Solo.

Since she discovered the key to the World Between Worlds, she’s been traveling to different worlds and times through Force gates trying to bring Ben back with her where he belongs, with little success until now. 

Rey looks around impatiently, the bar has a soft light and it’s pretty crowded, but usually Ben is easy to spot with his height and broad shoulders. Rose feels she’s uneasy and moving on her stool.

“Are you ok?” her roommate asks, and in that exact moment her eyes lay in his figure and she sighs relief.

“Yes, I’m fine now,” Rey says smiling without moving her eyes away from him. He looks good in this world. Long hair, just as the last time she saw him in the flesh. He’s dressed in a white shirt and dark blue suit, and as always she sees him, butterflies fly in her stomach with excitement and dread.

“What are you looking at?” Rey motions to the group where Ben is. He’s with a woman she doesn’t recognize and with Armitage Hux, it’s the first time she sees him in one of these Force travels. Her heart stops when she sees the slender woman leaning into him while Ben’s arm holds her by her waist. “Rey…?” repeats Rose, she must have zoned out, because she doesn’t know what her friend has asked her. 

“Sorry, could you repeat?” she asks bringing her beer to her mouth to calm herself down. Ben with another woman hurts like hell.

“I was saying if you were ogling that fine red-head specimen?” 

Rey nearly spits her sip when Rose asks that question with a dreamy smile. She’s asking about Hux, the very same person she bit in the Supremacy.

“No, I was looking at the tall and dark-haired man. For a moment I thought I knew him, but it was a mistake” better not to spill the beans in a bar with a half-drunken Rose.

“Who are you talking about?” Poe says turning around to sneak a peek.

“The tall and red hair guy” answers Rose.

“Hot,” he says stretching the ‘o.’ “Wow, I know the other guy. My mom and her mom were friends. He’s an asshole, so full of himself”

Rey’s head shoots immediately to look at Poe with a tough gaze. Luckily at this point, all of them are a bit drunk.

“Great” Rose exclaims “go there, invent an excuse, and fetch me my boy. That body is what I want as my birthday present.. and since you and Finn were too busy to buy me anything, now you have your opportunity to redeem”

“Rose, I haven’t spoken with him in ag…” but before he ends the sentence, Rose shushes him and finally Poe stands up and heads where Ben’s group is. 

Rey follows the exchange with attention, Ben is uneasy, she sees it in the way he clenches his jaw and in the tension that his shoulders draw. When Poe motions to them, their gazes lock, for a brief moment, his eyes open wide for a millisecond in confusion. She knows he doesn’t recognize her, but she knows also that he’s already felt a connection. Her skin burns and she needs all her restraint to not run to him and jump into his strong arms. As she did the first time she saw him after Exegol. 

**Coruscant 207 BBY**

She found herself in a launch platform in Coruscant, she was a cargo pilot and had a comfortable life she enjoyed. Rey was a bit puzzled when she crossed the gates, for a moment she was floating in a black nebula and the next moment she was there. She didn’t know exactly what to expect, how she was going to find him and how she could bring him back, but she didn’t care, the important thing was that she was doing something and had hope for the first time since Ben vanished fifteen months ago. 

“We’re done here. Do you want to come to the cantina?” She heard Poe’s Dameron voice ask her, followed by the chirping sounds of BB8.

“No, I still need to review the hyperspace drive. I’ll go when I am done here” she answered realizing she knew everything she had to know about her life in this other universe.

“Ok, Cap, then will see you later” Poe turned around to leave when he exclaimed “Kriff, look at that cocky bastard showing off… although I guess you can afford when you’re an Organa-Solo” 

That made Rey jump and look in the same direction Poe was staring.

Yes, he was there. There was no mistake about that: tall, well built, his hair flowing in the wind along with the cape. He was all dressed in black velvet. Looking back she would have thought better but she had missed him so much, she had brought herself to sleep every night only when her tears have dried up. Without thinking she ran towards him, muting his name to herself until she was closer enough for him to hear. 

Rey was so focused on him she didn’t realize that the guards protecting him, and when she did it was too late, a tall and blonde woman grabbed her arm and stopped her. Instinctively she defended herself with the Force throwing the formidable woman to the pavement. 

Suddenly she had other 3 bodyguards fighting with her, she can’t remember much about that fight, her attention split on defeating those three beings and on sensing Ben’s thoughts, from initial shock to legitimate curiosity “who’s that girl?” was reverberating inside his head.

“Stop” he commanded, and the two guards still standing up stopped their fight with her. She stepped near to him, their eyes locked like a magnet: hers full out of happiness, his full of determination. Before she could bring her hand to close the gap between their bodies, he used the force and knocked her out, she still could sense how two big arms enveloped her before she hit the ground.

_ She woke slowly. Disoriented, at first she thought she was alone _ , but she could feel him in the force. Her brain brought her to the first time she saw his face, at that moment she was scared, didn’t pay to much attention to his beautiful hair or eyes, or lips, but now she felt he was the scare one. 

_ “Where am I? _ ” Rey asked tentatively testing the waters.

_ “Does the physical location really matter so much?” _ He questioned back, no hostility in his voice. _ “You’re my guest” _

“A guest inside a cage?” she replied to confront him. “Is that what a Republic Senator does?”

“You were trying to kill me, besides we both know this cage isn’t a big issue for you. If you’d like you could be out here with the force.” She grinned at his words.

“Ben,” she noticed his surprise in the way he shivered when she called him by his name “I don’t want to kill you” 

“Who are you?” he said forcing a menacing tone.

“It isn’t easy to explain, you wouldn’t believe it.” 

“What do you want from me? And why do you behave as if we knew each other”

“Again, difficult to answer” she knew he was growing impatient and that was part of the plan, he had to see by himself, he had to feel it.

“Don’t you know I can take whatever I want?” She was sure of what was coming and prepared herself to welcome him in her mind. She had to be careful, only giving access to some memories. 

He walked carefully towards the threshold of her cage, pinning her with his intense brown eyes. He moved his hand near to her head without touching her, pushing gently with his mind “You’re so lonely. So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep, you’d imagine an ocean and… a man, wearing a black cloak and a mask. You’re here because of him” his voice faltered with a disappointment he couldn’t understand yet. He kept pushing, trying to discover the identity of the man behind the mask. At that point she leaned her face to touch his hand and projected his face but as soon they touched, he jumped back as if he would have to get burnt by their contact.

“What was that?” He yelled at her, blinking. 

“Ben, please don’t be afraid. I know you feel it too” her voice was soothing, she needed him to trust her. “If you really want to know, I’ll show you”

“How?” She sensed his reservations to dig in her mind again. 

“Just…take off your glove,” she said pushing her arms between the cage heavy bars and offering her hand. 

He hesitated for a brief moment but finally moved closer to her, and peeled one of his gloves. He moved slowly his hand towards her. Both of them could feel how the force was singing in approval but before they could press their hands together… she was pulled back to the portal. 

**Author's Note:**

> The outline for this story is done, in the following weeks I’ll be posting the next chapters.


End file.
